Jumanji (LupeWolf22 Animal Style)
LupeWolf22's movie-spoof and animal style of 1995 film, "Jumanji". Cast: *Alan Parrish - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Sarah Whittle - Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Carl Bentley - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Peter Shephard - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Judy Shehpard - Young Tigress (Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters) *Van Pelt - Maximus I.Q. (Atomic Betty) *Young Alan Parrish - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Young Sarah Whittle - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Sam Parrish - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Carl Parrish - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Billy Jessup - Dr. Von Goosewing (Count Duckula) *Nora Shephard - Spooky Spoon (Numberjacks) *Exterminator - Goofy (Disney) *Construction Worker - Fox (The Animals of Farthing Woods) *Caleb - Zoti (Bartok the Magnificent) *Benjarmin - Little Bear (Old Bear) *Bum's Dog - Fawn Deer (Bonkers) *Paramedics - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) and Pingu *Pelican - Sam the Eagle (The Muppets) *Louise - Cindy Bear *Lion - Perfect Chaos (Sonic Adventure) *Crocodile as itself *Peter as a monkey - George Pig (Peppa Pig) *Gun Salesman - Donkey (Shrek) *Mrs. Thomas - Granny Pig (Peppa Pig) *Shoe Factory Bum - Winnie the Pooh *Stampede - Lionesses (The Lion King) *Bats - Hunting Dogs (Bambi) *Mosquitos - Bees (Winnie the Pooh) *Monkey as themselves *Spiders as themselves *Judy and Peter's Parents - Fox and Skunk (Skunk Fu!) *Two French Girls - Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) and Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) Scenes: *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 1 - Prologue/1869 *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 2 - 1969 Narnia/Simba's Shoe Factory *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 3 - Kovu Discovers Jumanji *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 4 - Kovu's and Simba's Argument *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 5 - The Game Begins/Kovu Gets Trapped in Jumanji *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 6 - 26 Years Later/The Shepherds Moves In *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 7 - A Haunted Rumor *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 8 - Back in the Game/Bees and Monkeys *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 9 - Perfect Chaos Attacks!/Kovu Returns *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 10 - Searching for Kovu's Parents *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 11 - Bees Again!/Reserve Psychology *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 12 - 'It's Not Your Turn'/Madam Serena is Kiara *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 13 - Crawling Vines and Deadly Plants *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 14 - 'I Won't Stop Playing'/Maximus I.Q. Appears *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 15 - It Isn't Thunder/Stampede!/Sam the Eagle Steals the Game *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 16 - Bagheera Saves the Game/Tigger Arrests Kovu/Bagheera Cheats *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 17 - Panic in Town/Pursuit in Sir-a-Lot *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 18 - To the Rescue/George Pig Grows a Tail *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 19 - Indoor Monsoon/Crocodile Attack *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 20 - Quickstand/Laughing Spiders *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 21 - "Almost There with Much at Stake"/Earthquake *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 22 - Kovu Wins/Back in 1969/Kovu Makes Up with Simba *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 23 - Burial at Sea/Reunion in 1995 *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: *Jumanji (1995) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Jungle Cubs (1996) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (TV Special) *Atomic Betty *Classic Goofy Shorts *Goof Troop (1992) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) *The Muppet Movie (1979) *The Great Muppet Caper (1981) *The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) *The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) *Muppet Treasure Island (1996) *Muppets from Space (1999) *The Muppets (2011) *The Muppet Show (1976) *Pingu *Peppa Pig *Yogi's Gang *Hey It's There Yogi Bear (1964) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) *Count Duckula (1988) *The Animals of Farthwing Woods *Numberjacks (2006) *Sonic Adventure *Bartok the Magnificent (1999) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Old Bear (1993) *Bonkers (TV Shows) *Skunk Fu! *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scramp's Adventure (2001) Category:LupeWolf22 Category:Jumanji movie-spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof